Seeing What She Saw
by rockxthisxcountry
Summary: Okay, I have no idea where this story is going, but I just want to see if you guys like it before I write the rest....or even try.


The rain rolled over down her back like fire, pelting her, almost cutting through her thin skin. Phoebe was running as fast as her little legs could carry her. Suddenly, Phoebe felt hands upon her waist, and she felt her feet come off the ground. However, she was still moving. At least, moving forward. But Phoebe herself was completely still, not struggling, or trying to get away. Just letting the rain trickle down her back incessantly. A hand had grabbed her mouth and clamped it shut, and then Phoebe slept.

She was only trying to prove that she didn't need her sisters on her tail every 5 seconds, or Grams. She was a big girl, and she could do things by herself. But after this, she only made everything worse.

_**10 years later**_

Phoebe Halliwell lay in a stiff hospital bed for the millionth time. It was another flashback, causing her to go into some sort of demented trance and become unable to control herself. The air was cold and thick, as if they didn't want her to breath, to calm down. She assumed it wouldn't matter, she was still shaking. The man had raped her. Four year old Phoebe Halliwell, trying to be a big girl, wandered out of the house around midnight. A man took her and raped her. Since then, Phoebe has had many flashbacks that act as deadly cancers recurring every several months. Phoebe was 14, and still couldn't take care of herself. She was afraid of everything, including nothing at all. People teased her, made fun of her, cause she had once fallen out of her seat in class and hadn't been able to stop shaking until Grams came. All she had wanted was to be like Prue. Brave, responsible, and independant. But Prue told her after the rape, "A hero has to earn her badges. And you, all you have done, Phoebe, has ran right into trouble and let him defeat you." Since then those words rang in her ears and always made her make the right choice. But even that wasn't enough. She still had flashbacks, reminding her of that tragic night where her life was on the line.

Prue was the only one that could help. Piper was ashamed to be seen in public with "the mental case", as people called Phoebe, and Grams was afraid that Phoebe was "imperfect" and that she must be punished. But Prue, now 18, had become Phoebe's therapy. No matter how stupid Phoebe looked in public when a flashback hit, Prue calmed her down, told her she was safe, and made her shaking stop. When everyone else ran away, Prue ran right to her. When every one else turned away, Prue looked right at her, smiling and trying to make her better. Prue did more good than any doctor ever could. So you're wondering, why is Phoebe in the hospital, with Prue no where in sight? Well here's the story.

_**8 years after the accident, 2 years before last part.**_

Prue Halliwell lay awake crying. Nothing was right in her life. Not her family, boyfriend, or her grades. So out came the knife. It was long, cold, and perfect for the upcoming task. Prue laid the blade on her skin, and pressed down. Blood gushed out, letting out all her feelings about her sister, her boyfriend, and her grades. The feeling of failure that lurked inside, finally leaking all over her nightshirt and sheets. It felt so good, that Prue had to do it again. And again, and again. Her arms were covered in cuts, so she moved onto her legs. Than her stomach, and her feet. Her hands, her neck. This was all good for her, until Grams noticed her hands and face. Grams took her to the hospital, and they "cured" her. Or so they thought. Prue decided that the only way she could feel better was to cut herself. So, she began to cut in places where no one could see. Her stomach soon became so cut up that she had to cut her shoulders and thighs.

On April 22, 2001, Prue Halliwell tried to kill herself. Phoebe had been having flashbacks almost daily, and not even Prue had been able to cure her. The people at the hospital were saying that she may never be able to live on her own, because flashbacks could lead to heart attacks. Prue felt it was all her fault. Piper merely sat in her room through all of this, thinking that it would all go away if she sat in her room long enough. But when Prue got into the wrong habits, Phoebe got worse and Piper was left to help Phoebe.

_**Rejected.**_

Phoebe lay on the floor of Wal-Mart, shaking, not able to calm herself. Prue was in the hospital and Grams ran away crying. Piper sat on the floor with Phoebe, holding her, trying to make her stop. Piper's eyes rolled around suspiciously, meeting the crowd's eyes. All of them were staring, wanting to help, but not knowing what to do. "Phoebe, it's okay. You're safe, I'm here. Calm down." Piper ran her hands over Phoebe's hair softly. Phoebe's shaking came to a stop, and Piper helped her stand up and continue to stroll through the store. People continued to stare. "Nothing to see here, move on," Piper said tensly.

"Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked, not remebering what happened.

"She's at the hospital, Pheebs. Remember? She cuts."

"Oh." The look in Phoebe's eyes was so...tortured. She was only 4 years old...raped. Almost murdered, but the man didn't have a weapon. Not a gun, not a knife sharper then a butter knife. No rope, no nothing. "Can we go see her?" Phoebe begged.

"Yeah. Let's go find Grams."

Piper led Phoebe thru the hospital doors, glancing back to wave at Grams, who didn't want to see Prue. Piper walked right up to Prue's room. "Hi, Prue," Piper said softly.

"Hey, guys," Prue sat up a little. "What are you doing here?"

"Phoebe wanted to see you." Piper led Phoebe up to the bed.

"Hey, Pheebs, how are you?" Prue asked.

"I had another spell, and Grams ran away," Phoebe said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. Grams just doesn't understand. Who helped you?" Prue asked.

"Piper. But it wasn't the same, Prue," Phoebe said.

"I know. And I'm sorry. So sorry..." Prue looked up at the ceiling.

"Prue, can I talk to alone for a few minutes?" Piper asked.

"Sure, Phoebe, can you excuse ur for a second?" Phoebe nodded and walked out of the room.

"Prue, when do you get out of here?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. And why couldn't Pheebs hear this?


End file.
